Snow & Present
by rhrshipper23
Summary: Four DHPostDH Drabbles that I entered in various RHr100 challenges over the past two months based on the prompts Snow and Present .RonHermione


**Author's Note: When I first started to read fanfiction and came across "drabbles", I would pass them over because I figured that it was so easy to jot down just a few lines. Then I tried to write one for the rhr100 challenge. 168 words later, I realized that _keeping_ it short was much harder than I thought. Editing it down to exactly 100 words was ridiculously hard, but these are what I came up with. Reviews are Love!**

**Title:** His Chance for Redemption  
**Author:****writerwannabe**  
**Prompt:** Snow  
**Rating:**G  
**Word Count (should be 100 words exactly):**100  
**Warnings:** DH Spoilers Ahead. Read at your own risk  
**Notes:** J.K. Rowling owns the characters, I'm just borrowing them for a bit. This is my second attempt. Just came to me while I was sitting at work. These little drabble things are addictive, haha.

_** His Chance for Redemption**_

Ron sat huddled in the snow, trembling from the bitter cold wind. His trousers were soaked through, his legs numb, but still he would not move. Not if moving meant possibly missing his friends break down their tent and step out of their protective enchanted camp site.

This is where the deluminator had sent him and this is where he would stay.

He needed to support Harry in his quest to defeat Voldemort.

He needed to tell Hermione that he... Ron sighed. It wasn't the right time.

A noise caught his attention. A patronus. His chance.

He'd tell her.

Soon.

**Title:** I know  
**Author:****writerwannabe**  
**Prompt:**Snow  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count (should be 100 words exactly):** 100  
**Warnings:** None  
**Notes:** The characters belong of J.K. Rowling (lucky her), I'm just borrowing them for a bit. This is my first Harry Potter fic attempt. Hopefully it's not as horrible as it seems.

_**I Know**_

Ron spent the better part of an hour in the snow perfecting his snow-wizard, completing it by placing a stick "wand" in its hand.

"Finished," he declared, stepping into her flat.

Hermione peeked through the window. "There's a giant hole in the middle."

"I know," Ron said solemnly. He handed her a lump of snow, meticulously shaped into a heart.

"It's dripping," she said, trying to hand it back.

"I know." He led her to the fireplace and they watched the snow melt in her palm.

She gasped as a diamond ring was revealed. Their eyes met. "Yes."

"I know."

**Title:** An Early Christmas Present  
**Author:****writerwannabe**  
**Prompt:**Present  
**Rating:**pg  
**Word Count:**100  
**Warnings:**none  
**Notes:** Just a bit of post DH fluff. Call it a missing moment.

_**An Early Christmas Present**_

Hermione stood at her bedroom window, watching the gentle snow fall on that early December morning. She heard Ron stir behind her, moving restlessly on the bed before padding over to where she stood. His arms came around her, resting on her stomach, heavily swollen from nearly nine months of pregnancy.

"Can't sleep?"

She shook her head as they both felt a strong kick from the baby. "Any day now."

"An early Christmas present, you reckon?" Ron mused.

"Perhaps," Hermione nodded, settling her hands over Ron's as they traced the contour of her belly.

A Christmas present for them both.

**Title:** Crookshanks  
**Author:****writerwannabe**  
**Prompt:** Snow  
**Rating:**G  
**Word Count (should be 100 words exactly):**100  
**Warnings:** Takes place sometime before the epilogue of DH.  
**Notes:** J.K. Rowling owns the characters, I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Thanks for all the kind words on my previous drabbles. Comments are Love. This particular scene comes from an idea I had for part of a post-DH series I hope to start soon. It's a bit shorter than my original idea due to the word count restriction, but the premise is the same. Just something that I realized the characters would have to face eventually.

_**Crookshanks**_

Ron trudged through the snow, already a foot deep. Shovel in hand he went to work. First through the snow, then into the dirt. A hole not wide, nor long, but deep enough for a purpose. Hermione joined him soon after, carrying a small, still form bundled in a tattered blanket.

"Hold on," he said, rushing back into the house. Moments later he returned with his favorite Cannons shirt, wrapping it around the body.

"But," she protested.

"It's okay."

The fact that they had hated one another was irrelevant.

What did matter was the fact that they both loved _her._


End file.
